


As The Sun Rises And Sets

by orphan_account



Series: College Is Scary Oh God [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Humanstuck, M/M, they're broke lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired Karkat and pretty much still sleeping Dave hug it out in the kitchen before class</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Thing In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but it's only part one so

Karkat stands in front of the coffee maker, desperately waiting for it to finish brewing. He has an eight am lecture today – eight! – and he’s going to need all the energy he can get. (He briefly considered using one of Dave’s Red Bulls instead of water, but ultimately decided that may be over doing it.)

The coffee maker is just starting to beep when Karkat hears footsteps shuffling into the kitchen. He doesn’t bother to look up, just pulls his mug over and pours in the coffee. He goes about fixing the drink until he feels arms wrap securely around his waist, a head of soft hair nuzzling into his neck.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi Dave.”

“Whatcha doin’?”

Karkat puts down the cream so he can lay his hands over Strider’s on his stomach. “Making coffee. I have class at eight.”

Dave makes a whining noise of protest and pushes his face more into his boyfriend’s neck. “You should totes skip it and come back to bed. I miss you.”

Karkat smiles a little. “Miss me?” Dave nods into his shoulder. “How can you miss me? I’m right here.”

“Miss hangin’ out with you.” He presses a few kisses to the younger boy's neck and Karkat leans his dark head against the blonde one. Dave’s such a sweetheart.

“Do you have any classes today?” Karkat asks as he resumes making his coffee.  
Dave mumbles something about photography at noon and Karkat makes him lift his head so he can hear better.

“Tell you what…” The smaller boy turns around in his boyfriend's arms and wraps his own around Strider's neck as he stands up straight, smiling down at him with his red eyes. “I’ll go to class, you’ll go to class, and we’ll have dinner together tonight, deal?”

He leans down to kiss him. “Deal.”


	2. Last Thing In The Evening

Dave gets home from his photography class around three, and you decide to make it the classic date: dinner and a movie.

Only you’re a pair of broke college boys, so by dinner you mean ramen noodles and kool aid eaten out of dishes and cutlery stolen from dining halls and various shitty restaurants, and by a movie you mean marathoning every Disney film you can find on megashare. And of course, they must be done in the wrong order.

Dave comes home from class, drops his bag on the ground, and falls onto the bed beside you. He doesn’t say a word, just pushes himself into you and begins kissing your face.

“How was class?” you ask as you push your laptop away a bit.

“Boring,” Dave replies as he continues to kiss your face. “We were just studying pictures and taking notes on angles and lighting… No fun.”

“Quit that,” you giggle, finally pushing his lips away from you.

“One more.” He leans in and pecks your lips.

“Okay that’s it,” you saw when you pull back. “I believe movies are in order? What do you want to watch?”

“Shit let’s be kids!” he says excitedly.

You raise an eyebrow at him and smile. “What exactly does that entail?”

“Let’s watch a bunch of Disney movies. All of them.”

You have to laugh at how he’s excitedly tugging your laptop closer again. “We can’t watch _every_  Disney movie, Dave, there’s dozens. We’ll watch a few.”

He pouts but nods in agreement. You lean back against the headboard and pull your laptop up to your thighs as Dave tucks himself into your side, wiggling until you put an arm around him. You decide on Brave, Ponyo, and Rise of the Guardians, barely moving for the next several hours.

Around eight, you decide you should probably have dinner. You worm out from under Dave, somehow he’s ended up mostly on top of you, and head out to the kitchen. He follows you, a finger hooked loosely in your belt loop, humming a song you don’t recognize.

“What’s on the menu tonight, chef?” he asks when your feet pass from warm carpet to the cold tile.

“An old house special. The recipe created by old Grandpa Vantas himself.” You pull down a pack of ramen from the cabinet and wave it in front of him.

“Oh wow, we’ll be eatin’ like kings up in here,” Dave says after whistling.

You set the water up on the stove and lean against the counter beside him. “Maybe we should get the computer and watch another movie while we eat,” you suggest.

“Nah, that’d deprive me of the pleasure of your company.” As he speaks, Strider wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you to his chest. You nuzzle into him and he kisses your hair.

Strider starts talking about something, gossip he overheard in class today about one person you know and two people you don’t know, and you press your ear to his chest and listen to him this way. You can’t fully understand what he’s saying, but he’s warm and he’s comfy and he loves you, so you don’t move.

“What do you think they should do?”

“What?”

“Were you listening at all?” he chuckles, leaning away so he can look at you. His arms remain wrapped around your waist.

“No,” you reply sheepishly.

He takes a deep breath and begins again. “Mar and Dex have been dating for like a year but Mar just found out that Dex is cheating on her with Newt – ”

“Newt?” you scoff, “What kind of name is Newt?”

“It’s a nickname, kiddo. His name is Jamie Newton. Newton. Newt.”

“Don’t call me kiddo.”

He pecks your cheek. “So now Mar is accusing Dex of using her to pretend he’s not gay, even though he’s not gay, he’s openly – ”

“He’s bi, right? I know Dex, I think.”

“You went on a date with him freshman year.”

You blush a bit. “Oh, I didn’t think you’d remember that.”

Dave laughs and tucks you back into his chest. You wrap your arms around his middle and close your eyes. “I only remember cuz I thought you two would get serious, and then I’d _never_  get you to notice me.”

You squeeze your eyes shut and kiss his jaw where you can reach. “You’re silly. Lemme see if the water is ready.”

You pull away to see that the water is, in fact, boiling, so you pour in the ramen and stir it a bit as Dave scrounges up things for you to eat with.

He unearths two bowls – one is actually a tupperware container that you stole from one of your friends (it once held lasagna) and the other you recognize as a bowl from one of the dining halls near here. You have other bowls (a lopsided one someone you know made in a ceramics class, a cat one Dave bought you as a joke) but none of them are clean.

Two clean cups – one from McDonalds, one a chipped coffee mug that has seen better days. One metal fork Dave stole from Olive Garden when he went to dinner with his sister last week, one that you actually own rightfully.

By the time you pour the ramen into the bowls, and make some kool aid (really living it up) right in the cups, you take your food into your makeshift living room. The couch is sagging and old and from the side of the road, and none of the pillows match, but you pull up a small table and place your food on it.

“Like royalty,” Dave announces. He says bon appetite and pronounces it wrong and you kiss him, just briefly, before you both start your dinner.


End file.
